


Explosion

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Chrissie blows up Roberts car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosion

Robert was trying to put out the flames on his car, when he finally did he stormed back over to Chrissie.  
“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” He shouted as he walked back to her.  
He turned around to point at his car but saw that he in fact hadn’t set out all the flames. Past the flames though he saw something moving in the other car. As he moved forwards he saw it was Adam and at the corner of his eye he saw a bunch of gas canisters close to the fire. He ran to the car and opend the door, as he tried to pull Adam out he woke and said.  
“What the hell mate.”  
“Mu cars on fire and its gonna spread to...” And with that Adam was fully awake and trying to get out the car.  
Robert grabbed him and pushed him away from the car, Adam ran but as Robert did the car blowed up.  
“AAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!” Robert screamed in pain as his arm had been set alight.

Adam ran to him and tried to put out the flames on his arm as Chrissie stood in complete shock.  
He fell to the floor in pain but the pain went as soon as he hit the floor. He couldn’t feel the fire wrapped around his arm as he removed his jacket which was already pretty much gone.  
Adam knelt down beside him and continue to try and set out the flames as Chrissie ran over. As Adam set out the flames Robert remembered the canisters.  
“Adam the gas canisters.” Adam looked and saw them dangerously close to the cars.  
“Up!” Adam shouted. They rose quickly with Chrissies help. Chrissie, Robert and Adam ran. Robert turned his head and pushed Adam away from him agin as he did the canisters exploded. 

The force of the explosion flow Robert and Chrissie in the air. Chrissie landed on the gravel and Adam ran to them both, Chrissie was awake but Robert wasn’t. Roberts head had landed on a pile of scrap and a thick dark red trail of blood ran down the side of his face.  
“ROBERT!” Chrissie screamed.  
Adams eyes were blurred with tears as he tried to wake him. He said his name as he shook his shoulders but with no response he felt for a pulse.  
Chrissie was sat in shock her arm obviously broken and face soaked with ash filled tears.  
“Chrissie I don’t think theres a pulse!” “Chrissie phone a ambulance.” “CHRISSIE!”  
She fumbled with her phone trying to use her one good hand to dial the numbers. 

As Chrissie told the operator what had happened, crying as she did so, Adam didn’t know what to do. Chrissie passed him the phone though and the operator helped him.  
Has he got a pulse?” The woman on the phone asked.  
“If he has its too weak to feel.”  
“Is he breathing?”  
“I don’t know. Il find out.”  
Roberts head was turned so that he was facing Adam anyway so he put his fingers under Roberts nose.  
“I think so, maybe, hardly but I think he is.”  
“Is he lying on his front or back?” The woman asked.  
“Front.”  
“Right don’t move him if his head is bleeding. Theres nothing you can do. Are there any other injuries?”  
“Yes. Yes his arm was on fire its burned.”  
“How bad?”  
“Bad.” He said and it was. “Its, its bad. Its black and...and god it looks bad.”

The ambulances and firefights came but by then the fire had spread to the village. The firefighter put out some of the flames and the medics came over. Adam left when they got to Robert to go find Vic. When he saw Vic out side the pub he ran over and huge her.  
“Vic im so sorry.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Its Robert.” he said in a small voice and in them two words she knew what he meant.  
“No. He’s not… he’s not…” She was already on the verge of crying and she was shaking her head.  
“I was in a car sleeping, I was just tired then there was this fire he got me out before the fire reached my car. He pushed me out the way but...”  
“God no.”  
“The gas canisters exploded and he landed on some scrap and…I’m so sorry Vic.”  
She hugged him tight as she cried.  
“Is… is he dead?”  
“I don’t know Vic but it didn’t look good when the medics got there. Im so sorry Vic i think… I think he might be.”  
“He cant be dead!” she said as Adam had to hold her tighter to keep her up.

Andy, Diane and Chas had seen Vic cry and ran over to see why.  
As they got to hearing distance they heard her cry.  
“He can’t be dead!”  
“Whats wrong?” Andy asked his devastated sister. “Who’s dead?”  
Chas saw Adam wasn’t as upset as Vic and sighed shakily knowing it couldn't be Aaron.  
“R…Ro…” Vic tried to say Robert through her tears but couldn’t get the name out.  
“Robert.” Andy said eyes wide as he stood back with shock.  
“O god.” Diane said.  
Andy stood shocked, the last words he said to his brother was that he wished he’d died instead of Katie and now he’s dead too.  
“He might not be.” Adam said not really believing his own words. “But… but I don’t know it was bad.”  
“How bad?” Chas asked. She might hate Robert but she wouldn’t want him dead and she didn’t even want to think about what it might do to Aaron.  
“He got blown back by the explosion. He landed on the scrap, his head was bleeding and I couldn’t feel a pulse.”  
“O god.” Andy said. He wiped his face with his hands as he turned around. Then he saw Aaron. “O god. Aaron’s over there.”  
Chas turned and saw her son looking confused as too why Vic was crying. He started to walk over from the other side of the road.  
“Aaron im so sorry love.” Chas said as she hugged him.  
“Mum whats.” He said as he pulled way from the hug. He looked around at the 5 of them and how they were devastated but looked worried about him.  
“Please don’t say its Robert.”  
Chas nodded and Aarons eyes started to fill with tears.  
“How bad is it? He’s not… please don’t say he’s dead.” Chas’s silent was the only answer Aaron needed to break down in his mothers arms.  
She rubbed his back trying to comfort him as she said. “We don’t know love but we think… we think he might be.”  
“Get in my car were going to the hospital.” Andy said. “Im not gonna stand hear and not know if my brother is dead or alive so everyone that wants to come get in now.” 

Chas didn’t want Aaron to go but she knew he had to. There wasn’t enough room for Vic, Adam, Diane, Aaron, Andy and Chas all to go in Andy's 5 seater car so Chas stayed behind knowing that Adam would look after Aaron if Robert was dead. 

When they got to the hospital they rushed to the reception to ask if Robert was there. When the nurse said he was they all felt a rush of relief flow over them but the nurse looked sorry for them and they all knew it was bad. Then she then gestured to another nurse and told that nurse that they were looking for Robert Sudden and asked him show them to the family room.  
“He is in intensive care.” The other nurse said as he walked them to one of the family rooms.  
“How bad is he?” Diane asked.  
“Its touch and go at the moment I’m truly sorry. He’s unconscious, suffered a bad head injury and has third degree burns on his left arm, a few cracked ribs, fractured collarbone and a broken leg.”  
“Yeah that sounds bad.” Andy said as they entered the family room.  
“You didn’t say anything about burns.” Vic said to Adam.  
“Yeah… um his arm… it was on fire when the car blowed up… before… before the canisters sent him and Chrissie flying.”  
Aaron collapsed onto a chair and put his head in his hand as he tried not to cry.  
“What happened?” He asked. 

Adam told them every thing that he knew.  
“So he saved you then.”Andy said.  
“Yeah. Id be dead if it weren’t for him.”  
Aaron was looking at the floor trying to take it all in when the doctor came into the room.  
“Your Robert Sugden’s family.”  
“Yes” Vic said. “Is he ok? Can we see him?”  
“Hes stable at the moment so yes you can visit him.” The doctor said. “Would you like me to show you to his room?”  
Everyone got up from there seats and followed the doctor to the room.  
“We wouldn’t advice too many people going in at once.” The doctor said.  
“Ok.” Andy said quietly. “Vic?”  
The two entered the room to find there brother cover in tubes and with one arm cover in bandages.  
Vic almost fell at the sight and Andy's eyes started to fill as he simply said.  
“Robert.” 

 

All of them took turns going into the room, after awhile Vic heard that Finn had been brought in so she swapped with Diane to go see Finn. They’d seen other villagers going in and out of the hospital. Chrissie had gone due to her broken arm, Kerry first degree burns and broken ribs, Finn had a broken leg, Harriet a broken collarbone, Trace a broken wrist, Rodney broken ribs and a ankle and Chas came in later and Aaron spent some time with her because after they left she ran over to help Kerry from the fire and she broke her arm, ankle and had second degree burns to her hands as well as a few first. Aaron had said he would stay with her for as long as she wanted him too but after awhile she had told him to visit Robert because as much as it pained her she knew he needed to go and see the man she knew he loved.

Aaron went in with Adam by his side, he stood silent at the door for a moment before going into the room. He walked to the side of his ex-lovers hospital bed with tears in his eyes and stroked the side of his soft face. He then looked at his broken leg, bandaged arm and the tubes coming from his mouth and body and fell back in the chair beside the bed. He put his head in his hands and started to cry.  
“Aaron mate.” Adam said, trying to comfort his friend.  
“Sorry” He said to Adam. His hands trying to wipe away the falling tears.  
“You’ve got nothing to apologise for. If that was Vic on that bed then…”  
“Yeah but she’s your wife mate.”  
“Yeah and thats the man your in love with.”  
Aaron didn’t have it in him to lie, he also couldn’t find the words to agree.  
Adam knelt down and wrapped his arms around him and let him cry on his shoulder for awhile before the doctor came in and said they would have to leave soon. 

 

The drive home was quiet. Once they arrived back at the village they could see the destruction of the fire. The village hall was nothing more then some rubble on the floor and the surrounding houses were blackened with soot. They already heard the news that Kirin had died and no one had seen Rachel from the people that had gone to the hospital. Andy dropped Diane and Aaron at the pub before driving him, Vic and Adam back to theirs. 

Aaron and Diane sat in the closed pub. Diane gave Aaron a beer and she pored her self a large glass of wine. She could see that he was still thinking of Robert and so she said.  
“You really do love him don’t you pet.”  
Aaron looked at her and nodded weakly before taking a swig of his beer.  
“And he loves you?”  
“Yeah. Apparently.” He said looking into his bottle.  
“What do you mean “apparently”?”  
“He said he loves me. He says he loves Chrissie. How can you love two people at the same time? How can you be in love with either of them if your cheating on one and keeping the other your dirty little secret? All he cares about is his money and being better then every one.”  
“Well he’s lost every think now pet hasn’t he.”  
Aaron didn’t answer he just drank some more of his beer before looking at the bottle agin.  
“Do you… do you think he loved me?” He asked.  
“Yes I think he still loves you. More then he’s willing to admit, more then he’s willing to handle.”  
“You think?”  
“Yes pet. He’s changed from the person he was when he first came to the village. I thought it must of been to do with being back with family, wanting to be a better person because of family, but i can see now. He wanted to be better, he became better because of you. He was happier, you know before everyone knew, because of you and I’ve never seen him that happy before.”  
Aaron drank the rest of his beer before going to bed. 

He hardly slept that night though and woke early as he’d forgotten to turn off his alarm. He just lied in bed thinking of all the time he spent with Robert.  
All the happy times and all the bad. He thought of the events of the previous day and got out of bed with a long moan.  
When he got downstairs, after showering and getting dressed, he saw Paddy sat on the sofa with Diane.  
“Paddy.” Aaron said as he saw him.  
“Aaron mate.”  
“Is there something wrong? Are Rhona and Loe ok?”  
“Yeah. Yeah there find mate. Its you I was worried about.”  
“What’d you mean Paddy?”  
“I heard that you went to see Robert.”  
“Yeah, so?”  
“You and him aren’t?"  
“He’s in a coma Paddy! He’s got third degree burns! He could of died Paddy.”  
“I know. I know.” He said calmly walking over to hug Aaron. “I know.” 

Later that day the news had spread about Roberts injuries, Kirin’s death and Rachel was still missing.  
Aaron went back to the hospital to see Chas as well as Robert and Vic, Diane, Paddy and Andy came too. The village was a mess, lives would never be the same and the villagers morned for Kirin. 

This was a week no one would forget in a hurry but it was one everyone would have to work hard to get back from.


End file.
